paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups in a Fog
Hi everyone. Today I will be reviewing the episode: Pups in a Fog. Enjoy. The episode starts with Zuma on the title card, saying the name of the episode. We see Marshall's teddy bear under a pink pillow, which is being pulled by Marshall and Rubble. Zuma eats treats from a treat bag and says "Mmmm. I love watching Tug-a-pillow, and eating snacks!" Chase meanwhile is looking up at the sky and says "And I like sleeping out under the stars," before he unroll his sleeping bag. Unfortunately, ever time he does, the other end of the sleeping bag rolls back up again. This happens and Chase says "Okay, let's try this again!" While the pups are playing Tug-a-pillow however, Zuma pops his head out from the treat bag and says "Last biscuit, who wants it?" Now knowing that only one pup can have the biscuit, Marshall let's go of the pillow, and says "I do! I do! I do!" with excitement. Rubble is then send flying into Chase, who gets rolled up in his sleeping bag just after he is able to get it open completely. Rubble apologizes, and Chase says "Evening under the stars, ruined!" before everyone laughs. Review: A good start to this episode. Great moment with the pups too. Poor Chase, I know how you feel about the sleeping bag issue. It happens to me too, buddy. Anyways, continuing... Meanwhile, on The Lookout's balcony, Ryder watches the sunset go down, it is dark, and the lighthouse light on Seal Island is on. However, it flickers, making Ryder concerned. Ryder checks through the periscope and sees the light go out completely. Ryder then calls Captain Turbot to tell him what happened. Captain Turbot says that the light being out is bad since he will need to light to get back to Seal Island. Surprised by this, Ryder asks "Uh, your not AT the lighthouse?" Captain Turbot replies with a "Uh, ... no" and continues to tell Ryder that a heavy fog is rolling in. which will make it hard for Turbot to get back to the lighthouse. To make matters worse, a cruise ship is heading to Seal Island in 1 hour and will need the light too, or it could crash into the rocks! After a moment of explaining the situation to himself and suggests that he call the PAW Patrol, Captain Turbot forgets that he is already on a call with Ryder. Captain Turbot panics and gets himself stuck in a bucket. Ryder tells the Captain that they will get the lighthouse working again. Ryder then says "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" and after sliding the side his Pup Pad over to the side, Ryder hits the red button and calls the pups. Review: Okay, another good scene. However, I do have one issue: How would Ryder know if Captain Turbot was at the lighthouse or not if he hadn't called him?! From Captain Turbot's reply of "Uh, ... no", it sounded like he EXPECTED Ryder to know if he was at the lighthouse or not! And why did he repeat the situation to himself when he was already on a call with Ryder? That was just pointless and weird. Anyways, continuing... Ryder says "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" The pups on the other hand are playing Tug-a-pillow with Skye and Marshall tugging on the pillow. The pups get the call, and Skye and Marshall tug so hard that they rip the pillow, sending feathers everywhere. Skye says "Ryder needs us!" and soon, she and the others go to the elevator, but Chase is still wrapped up in his sleeping bag. A feather slowly falls down onto Chase's nose, and he sneezes. Chase then turns towards the direction the other pups went, and while slithering in his sleeping bag he says "Hey,... Wait for me!" Chase makes it, but ends up hopping into the elevator wrapped up in his sleeping bag, and falls in. Skye comments saying "Hey Marshall, you weren't the last pup in this time!" Marshall sneezes some feathers out of his nose, and after saying "All better!" the pups have a good laugh. The elevator then goes up, the pups get into their uniforms, the elevator reaches the top, and the pups then jump out of the elevator, and get into their respective positions. Chase says "PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!", and Ryder thanks the pups for coming. He clicks his Pup Pad, and a screen shows the situation. Review: This was a good scene. But I doubt a pillow would rip apart so easily. Oh well, it was still good. Continuing... Ryder explains that the light in the lighthouse has gone out, and that they need to get the lighthouse working again so Captain Turbot can find his way back, and help the cruise ship from hitting Seal Island. Ryder then assigns Zuma to use his hovercraft to help them get to Seal Island, and Chase to ride with Zuma to the island, and use his light from his Pup Pack to use until the light in the lighthouse can get fixed. The pups say their catchphrases, and then Ryder tells the rest of the pups "The rest of you pups, stay awake; I may need you. Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" The pups bark and cheer as Ryder runs to the metal pole, and slides down it, while Zuma and Chase run to the slide, and slide down to their rigs. Ryder comes out on his ATV, and they drive towards where the road leads to the water. Ryder makes his ATV turn into a hovercraft, and the group heads towards Seal Island. Back at The Lookout, the pups are hanging out, but Marshall starts to fall sleep, and gets woken up by the pups. Marshall says that he's awake, and Skye comments "Okay pups, it's fun to have a sleep out under the stars, but have to stay awake and alert in case Ryder needs us!" The pups decide to play Marco-polo. Marshall says he'll be it. They then cover Marshall's eyes and nose with Rubble's sleeping mask, and a sock. They start the game, but as Marshall looks for Skye, his tail taps the sleeping mask. Marshall blindingly chases his tail, trying to catch Skye, then he bites his tail. Marshall jumps and asks "Who bit my tail?!" Review: This was a great scene! I really liked how calm, but serious Ryder was while explaining the situation, and giving the pups their job. And oh my goodness! "The rest of you pups stay awake; I may need you"? Wow, that sounded so calm and haunting at the same time. Possible foreshadowing? Also, ow! I felt bad for Marshall when he accidentally bit his tail. I mean, an animal's tail is connected to their spine. That would hurt! Thank goodness he's okay. Anyways, continuing... As Ryder, Chase, and Zuma head towards Seal Island, Wally the walrus blocks their path. They try going around him, but Wally won't leave them alone. Ryder then gives Wally a dog treat, and he leaves. They get to the lighthouse, but the door is locked. Ryder calls Captain Turbot, and asks if there are any keys around, so they can open the door. Captain Turbot says he has the keys with him. Ryder hangs up, and the group session the cruise ship heading for Seal Island. While thinking of other options, Ryder sees an open window and asks Chase to shot his net below the window. Chase does this, and Ryder climbs up the net, and through the window. They all get inside the lighthouse, and they get a call from the Captain of the cruise ship, saying the ship doesn't see the lighthouse light. Ryder has Chase use his light, and the ship turns away. Once this is done, Captain Turbot makes it to the lighthouse, and fixes the light for the lighthouse. He then thanks the PAW Patrol, and Ryder replies "Whenever you need us, just yelp for help!" and they leave. Review: This was a good scene. However, I have two issues; First, walrus don't eat dog treats, but that is minor. My second issue is, did anyone else instantly think of Spider-Man when Ryder climbed up Chase's net to the window? I know I did. These are minor issues though, but still, really? Anyways, continuing... Back at The Lookout, all the pups are in their sleeping bags ready to go to bed, and as Marshall cuddles with his teddy bear, they see Ryder, Chase and Zuma return. The pups get out of their sleeping bags, and Marshall mentions how "We stayed up all night waiting. In case you needed us!" Chase and Zuma yawn as Ryder says that he will get some late night snacks and tell them about the rescue. When Ryder comes back however, everyone is asleep. Ryder whispers that he'll save the treats for them, and he gets in his own sleeping bag. Ryder says how they are all good pups, him and Chase smile, and then we see the star filled sky, ending the episode. Final Review: Okay, I am giving this episode 4 stars and a 8/10 rating. The only issues I had with this episode were Captain Turbot almost expecting Ryder to know if he was at the lighthouse or not, and the Wally eating dog treat pat, plus Ryder climbing Chase's net part. Other than those parts, this was a really good episode with lots of adorable and fun parts with the pups. Overall a good episode. Thank you, and feel free to tell me your thoughts about my review in the comments. Previous Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Save a Camping Trip Next Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Turn on the Lights